With Open Arms
by deadlyXivy
Summary: "Imprinting has taken the best thing in my life so that it can give me something better," I laughed dryly. "It could be worst," my imprint laughed lightly as she kissed my cheek. "Yeah being depressed while watching my ex with my cousin?" "That would be pretty bad." This is a Leah/OC but it will start as a L/B. Also Leah is somewhat futa I suppose? ch.1&2 edited
1. Preface

"Leah," she whimpered so low that my super hearing almost didn't pick it up. My heart was pounding hard as I pushed myself harder towards her voice. I have to get to her before she was killed by those filthy fucking leeches. How could I have let this happen? How could I have been so careless that a bunch of fucking leeches could slip on through and take my mate.

"Leah calm down," Seth whimpered as he struggled to keep up with me.

"I will not do such a thing until she is back by my side," I growled as I pushed even harder. I will not fail my mate again no matter what. My wolf howled in agreement as we continued onward. "Where are those damn Cullens?"

"From what I know they are circling the area that they tracked the leeches to," Paul reported. "They don't want to move in and promote them to do any harm to any of the mates there. Rachel is there with them."

"They won't get a chance to hurt them," I growled dodging the a tree. My mate was counting on me and I wasn't going to let her down.

* * *

_**A/N: here is a new story that I've been working on to get out of my funk. I had to stop writing to get things in my life back onto the path that I've planned. Now that that is taken care of I tried working on one of my many stories but I kept deleting everything over and over again. I don't know If I ever said this but I really do believe writing something helps bring back what I was missing while I was writing everything else. A quick little note on this story however I gave Leah a penis instead of having a period so don't think it will be an all the time type of thing. And last note, remember when I said the second part to Trust Me is going to deal with two alternate universe (or something along those lines)? Well this is the other universe during the same time of that Trust Me is happening. So things are very different and whatever happens in this story will be as important in part 2 as Trust Me is. SO keep that in mind**_


	2. Embry's Pack?

Groaning, I rolled out of bed and made my way to the bathroom. It was six o'clock in the morning and my shift for patrol. Neither of which was pleasing to me since I was going on only three hours of sleep.

"Leah," a tired Bella yawned as she walked into the bathroom right behind me . "Why are you up so early?"

"Because I get to run patrol for the next four hours," I answered with fake enthusiasm.

"I thought your mom talked to Sam."

"She did but because we're such a small pack everyone needs to step up until Jacob, Quil, and Jared joins the pack. Besides Paul has been running two hours of my patrol so I can keep up with my college courses. Speaking of college have you looked anywhere yet?"

"I haven't even started my senior year yet," Bella pouted. "So I'm really not worried about that yet. What I'm more worried about is the fact that we don't spend much time together anymore."

Sighing I turned on the cold water as I thought of something to say. We have been together since her Freshman year and my Junior year of high school. She was there for my graduation and the first time I ever shifted. She has always been supportive about the whole wolf thing but having barely anytime together was killing her...us. But what can you do when there's only three wolves and all of them have important things to do what can you do?

"That will change as soon as our numbers brow," I said softly. "Just give it a little time for me."

"Your mom said I could spending another night again," she whispered as she looked at her feet. "Is that okay with you?"

The thought of her spending another night keeping me up late made my monthly twitch. And when I say monthly I mean my cock twitch. Ever since I shifted seven months ago my period was replaced with a fully functional penis. The Elders (Billy, Charlie, Quil, Dr. Lahote, Mrs. Cameron, Mom, Dad) all believe it was to get my future imprint pregnant. Which I guess makes sense? I'm more happy about the whole not bleeding every month thing but whatever.

"Of course it's fine with me," I laughed while reaching for a face cloth. "I mean as long as your dad is fine with it that is."

"I'm going to ask him while your on patrol. I thought I would ask if it's okay with your parents first," she replied quickly.

Chuckling lightly I quickly washed my face before replying. "My parents adore you Bells. Hell sometimes I get the impression that they want to replace me with you." That brought a smile to her face as a small blush crept across her cheeks. "If Charlie says yes you can always come back and keep Seth company."

"Okay." Turning off the faucet I grabbed the clothes Mom had left for me and stuffed them into my drawstring bag. "I could bring that to you after your patrol is over," she said motioning to the bag.

"Not this time Bells. Sam is going to be giving me an update about the boys and I don't think you want to see his junk but it's hard not to when its just flapping in all of it's glory."

"Ugh Leah! Do you really have to put it that way," she groaned as she tried to hide her now brighter blush.

"It's the truth." A howl sounded letting me know that my patrol was going to begin in ten minutes. Sighing I walked around Bella and made a straight line to the kitchen. It was never a good idea to go on a patrol with an empty stomach. At least that's what Sam is always telling me.

"How long do you think the talk with Sam is going to take?"

"I don't know," I answered shrugging my shoulders as I devoured last night's leftover fish fry as quickly as possible. "Most likely ten minutes. None of the-" A loud howl cut me off mid-sentence.

"That's not the patrol howl," Bella stated. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," I sighed heavily. "Can you grab my cell and bring it to the normal place we meet up with all of my clothes?"

"Leah what was that howl about?"

"We have a new pack member...so do you mind doing this favor for me babe?"

"Okay...How will I know when to bring it?"

"Three howls." Leaning down I gave her a quick kiss before handing her my bag. "Love you Bells."

"Love you too Leah."

With one last kiss I jogged out the back door while pulling my boxers and sport bra off. I looked over my shoulder to see Bella holding my stuff close to her chest as she stared at me with a smile on her lips. I returned her smile with one of my own before I allowed the shift to take over. I knew she hated seeing me rush off to handle wolf stuff because she was worried that I wouldn't come back but she knew if I didn't come back it was because I had to protect those close to me. Bursting into my wolf I took off to the forest.

"About time you shift," Paul huffed as he entered my mind. "Embry is pretty fast."

"Embry," my mind echoed the name. "I thought he wasn't Quileute."

"So did everyone else."

"What's going on a frantic sounding Embry asked.

"Embry you have to stop running," I said trying to pick up his scent. "This is Lean and I need you to calm down."

"Calm down?! How can I calm down when I turned into-"

"A wolf," I sighed filling in the blank. Sadly there was going to be a lot of fill in the blanks since everyone thought he wasn't Quileute.

"A wolf...and now I have the short tempered dick and a even shorter tempered bitch in my head."

Wow I didn't think the day would come when I would here Embry Call cuss. "Okay let's try to be fair I don't think Paul is that much of a bitch," I joked.

"You are such a dick Leah," Paul chuckled.

Picking up Embry's scent quickly began to follow it. I had to stop him before he went off and revealed himself to some of the locals. "But Embry we need you to stop running. As soon as Sam get's here he'll be better able to explain everything to you. Hell you'll even get to here a story."

"Story? Like the spirit warriors that Jacob told me about?"

Jacob Black was going to be in a whole mess of shit now. He knew better then anyone that our stories weren't supposed to be told to anyone who were thought to be an outsider. Even though I'm really glad he did, rules were rules.

"Exactly like what Black told you," Paul said catching up with me.

"But I'm not Quileute!"

"Your father must be, which leaves at least five possibilities of who your father could be."

"Yep, just a little more wolf drama to throw in our hectic lives," I mumbled sarcastically. Seconds later I found a found a grey wolf with a few black spots on his back pace back and forth.

"So my father is from this tribe," he stated in pure disbelief. "My mom lied to me...How could she?!"

"EMBRY," Sam's voice boomed in our heads. "STOP MOVING." Embry froze as his body was racked with the Alpha order. "I know your upset by all of this but you need to calm down so you can shift back to your human form." Laying down I sighed heavily, this was going to be a long day. "Paul I need you to head over to my place and help her with whatever she needs. And Leah I need you to try and show Embry how to shift back so I can talk to him in human form. I'm going to run your patrol while your helping him. Everyone got that?"

"Yep," Paul and I said in unison.

Well this should be easy, I mean Embry is one of the most even minded kids I know. Hell it shouldn't take no longer then a few minutes to have him walking on two legs.

_Four Hours Later_

"You have to let go of the fact that your mother lied to you," I growled getting annoyed. "Here's the facts she lied to you to protect you. How would you feel if you knew had a family but left you out of that to keep some honor? She struggled by herself to raise you and give you the life she thought you deserved better then having you watch your father ignore you while he took care of the family he had before you."

Embry eyed me with anger in his dark brown eyes. "But if she would have told me I could have made my own decision," he growled baring his teeth.

"Think about it Embry! Would you really want your mother to pull you to the side while you were at a park, point at some guy playing with his kids, and whisper to you that guy is your father?!" That caused him to drop his head and whimper. "I know your hurting about the fact that your father might have been in front of your eyes this whole time but think of all of the great men that stepped up and took on the father roll for you ; Billy, Charlie, Paul Sr. and my Dad."

As the words sunk into him he steadily became calm. "Your right," he mumbled more so to himself. "I should be grateful that my mother tried her best to protect me." After he said those words he was standing in his human form with amazement covering his face. "This is pretty awesome.

Rolling my eyes I ran behind a tree and shifted quickly. Unlike the guys I didn't like flaunting my assets off to anyone who wanted to have a peek. At least not when I have my monthly penis. Popping my out from behind the tree I made it a point to look at anything but Embry.

"Hey, you know where Sam and Emily stay right," I asked quickly.

"Yeah, they live two blocks away from me."

"Okay I didn't ask for your whole back story," I stated sarcastically. "Anyway go there and Sam will give you the run down about everything. I'm sure Billy and my mom is giving your mother the run down of what's going on."

"But she's not Quileute."

"It doesn't matter; this way is better then having to come up with lies all the time every time you have to go on patrol. When I shifted my dad fought with his friends tooth and nail to be allowed to tell my Mom. It took awhile but the rest eventually agreed." Grinning I fully hid myself behind the tree. "After my mother was told and placed on the Elder Council she made an appeal to allow at least one parent of a shifted teen know the secret."

"Why? It's a secret for a reason..."

"It will cause less worry when they find that their kid isn't in bed at night. Now go to Sam's place please. They will have clothes there for you."

"Clothes," he questioned. "Oh my God where did my clothes?"

"They're most likely torn into peices somewhere. What do you think happens when you burst into a giant fucking wolf?" There was no response which caused a smile to creep across my face. The first time I shifted I had completely lost it when I finally realized I was stark naked in front of my best friend's fiance and one of the town's player. "Well it's been great spending time with you and all but I have to go home to see what my girlfriend wants to do tonight."

Without waiting for a response I shifted quickly and began to head towards our meeting place. "Thanks Leah," Embry timid voice called out to me. I stopped for a second not use to being thanked for anything. "For helping me out."

Giving him a short bark to show I heard him I started towards the spot again with a wolfish grin. Having him in the pack might be a good thing.

* * *

**A/N: So here is chapter one. For those of you who have many questions I will happily answer the first five in the next chapter. Everyone else will get a reply. Do keep in mind I won't answer some questions because it'll give to much of something away in the this story. So don't get mad if I don't answer your question like you want.**


	3. Meeting

**Eragon18: who will Bella be with if not Leah?**

_**Remember when I said I wasn't going to answer some questions because it would give too much away? This would be one of those questions that I'm not answering for that exact reason. Sorry Eragon your going to have to wait and find out.**_

**Louvatta: Hey is Bella going to be Leah's imprint?**

_**HEY! :D Bella is not going to be Leah's imprint. But I'm sure Leah wishes she was.  
**_

_**Alright now that the Q&A is over I will get on with the story but before that I would like to say something to all of you who did review or added me/this story to their favorites. I want to say thank you so very much. It means the world to me when you guys tell me how you feel about my writing/plot. You guys are the best for making my day awesome.**_

* * *

After sending out the signal that I was ready for Bella to come I laid in the soft grass. My mind began to wonder onto one of the most sensitive pack subjects...imprinting. Imprinting was supposed to happen when you looked into the eyes of your soul mate. What Sam told me that it was like some unknown force was pulling you to the other person. They are the only person that truly matters to you anymore and your happiness was theirs.

What was troubling me was the fact that Bella and I hadn't imprinted on each other at all. That meant that there was a chance that I would imprint on someone else and I couldn't even begin to think of how torn up I would be if that happened. Bella was my life and the only woman that I've ever wanted. I can't see a future without her in my side and I didn't want to.

Before I could dive into more worry I noticed Bella's scent lofting to me. My ears pointed up happily as her scent became stronger. Even though I"m worried about the whole imprinting thing Bella's presence always set my mind at ease. My wolf howled in agreement

A few minutes later out comes Bella carrying my things with a light blush on her cheeks. "I'm guessing Embry was the one who joined the pack," she mumbled trying to hide her blush. Nodding my head I got up and walked over to her. "Thank God, I was hoping that was the case and he wasn't embracing nature."

Shifting to my human form I gave her a weird look. "Embracing Nature?"

"Isn't that a nice way of putting it?"

"I guess you can say that is a nicer way to put it." Taking my things I leaned forward and place a loving kiss on her lips. "What did your Dad say?"

"That I better be home by nine o'clock tomorrow night."

"I can get you home by then ," I grinned evilly.

Bella chuckled as she playfully slapped my stomach. "One of these days my dad is going to kill you for keeping me out late." Keeping her out late? I raised a questioning eyebrow. "Don't give me that look Leah. You and I both know you like keeping my out late."

"Well I can't send you home in the middle of our special time. What type of wolf do you take me as?"

Instead of responding Bella grabbed my monthly with a grin that I only got right before sex. "Why don't you show me what type of you are?" Feeling myself become fully erect I growled at her lightly. "What's wrong puppy? I thought you were a wolf."

My wolf began clawing under my skin. _Show her how much of a puppy we are. _Pressing Bella against me I began to kiss her roughly. "Are you sure you want to play with the wolf," I growled lowly into her ear.

"That's exactly what I want."

Picking her up I pushed her underwear to the side and allowed my erection to rub against her wetness. My wolf howled in joy as I teased her. The rare times she wore dresses made me so fucking happy because easy access was the best access.

Before Bella could register it I had her pressed against a nearby tree with the full ten inches deep in her tight little pussy. "Oh my god Leah," she screamed out as she clawed into my back. I continued to pump into her as her moans became louder.

"What's wrong," I growled when she buried her face into my neck. "Too much for you to handle?" Pumping harder I could feel her reaching her climax quickly as she clenched around my erection. If things kept going like this I was going to explode.

A howl caused me to freeze in mid-thrust. A growl ripped through my chest as I held her close to me. What the fuck was going on now?!

"Leah," Bella whispered softly. "Calm down."

I took a deep breath as I looked at her with an embarrassed smile. "I'm sorry. You know how I get when we get interrupted." She clenched around me with a playful grin on her lips. "Do you want to finish before we go to Sam's place?"

"We can finish tonight," she purred.

"That works for me."

I slide out of her slowly trying to enjoy the feel of her tightness for a little while longer. "If you take any longer Sam is going to yell at you again," she chimed.

Groaning I fully slide out of her. "Yeah, we don't want that. Now do you want to ride me or do you want me to carry you?"

She chuckled lightly as she hopped clumsily out of my arms. "Riding you or being carried? Well I'm sure your tired of running on all four by now, so how about carrying please?"

Slipping on my tank top and shorts I rolled my eyes at her statement. She didn't care for my wolf much since I licked her face "It doesn't really bother me," I replied as I picked her up.

* * *

_**(Sam's Place)**_

"Well we have to have a meeting," I could hear Sam sigh heavily.

"Sam my daughter just got off of patrol thirty minutes ago," my Mom said through gritted teeth.

"Sue calm down," my Dad sighed most likely pinching the bridge of his nose like he always do when he was tiring to calm Mom down. "She's a wolf ,sweetheart, there's things that she has to do."

"Why is your mother always fighting Sam on things," Bella asked as I placed her safely on the ground.

"She's very protective," I chuckled as I opened the door. "Who can really blame her when it comes to this wolf stuff." Allowing Bella to walk in first I followed behind her like a love sick puppy.

"About time you got here," Paul chuckled pushing off the wall he was leaning on. "And from the smell of it you didn't even finish."

"Shut up Paul, Bella huffed angrily. "It's none of your business what we do."

"Calm down Kitten," Paul cooed as he patted Bella on the head. "All the wolves can smell you anyway."

A smug smile spread across my face as I pulled her to me. To have the other wolves able to smell me all over her made me feel a bit cocky. "Bell's you know it's a wolf thing," I whispered into her ear. "That I really like."

"I'm sure you do," Paul laughed loudly.

"Shut up Paul," Mom shouted from the living room.

"Guys quit joking and come in here," Sam sighed.

Rolling my eyes I took Bella's hand and lead her into the living room. Hopefully this wasn't going to take long because I very much like to continue where we left off at. "Alright Sam why did you call for us," I questioned as I took a seat on the couch. Bella plopped into my lap and started to nuzzle my neck.

"Because we have to come up with a new patrol and babysitting schedule."

"What are we babysitting," Embry asked softly.

"Soon to be wolves. We watch boys and girls that have the wolf bloodline. Then if they do get ready to shift we can lead them into the forest. That would have happened for you as well if we knew you had the same bloodline as us."

"Oh," Embry mumbled sadly.

"Do we really need to do this now," Paul grumbled. "I mean Embry just got out of wolf mode not too long age. It'll take like a week to get him not to-"

"Embry will be fine," Sam stated cutting Paul off. "He has always been calm."

"But-"

"Paul drop it."

"Fine, I'll drop it."

"Now that there is four of us I think the best thing to do is have Paul and I run a six and a half hour patrol each while Embry and Leah run a five and a half one." Sam looked over to my mom and gave her a small smile. "Is that pleasing to you Sue?"

"I can accept that," Mom answered with a smile of her own.

"Good to hear. The babysitting schedule is only going to be an hour and a half long. But before we really get into this tell me about the people close to shifting."

"As of right now there's Rachel, Quil, and Jared," I stated quickly. "Jared has grown about for inches and has gain a decent amount of muscle mass. From my last babysitting watch I've noticed that his temper has been getting close to the point of shifting. If my guess is right he should be ready to shift in about three days, two if we push him to shift."

"What about Jacob," Billy asked wheeling into the living room. "He is the rightful Alpha after all." Sadly Billy was right. Jacob, the youngest and only boy of three, had strong Black blood in him. That means by birthrights he was supposed to be Alpha and Chief of our tribe. One day I was going to have to follow behind that spoiled shithead. To say I hated every fucking second that ticked closer to him running things was an understatement.

A couple of years ago I didn't mind Jacob because he was a nice kid, stayed out of trouble, and Seth looked up to him as an older brother. But once Sam shifted all of that changed. The elders (Billy and Old Quil) was filling his head with nothing but nonsense. He prance around the Res with a cocky smile on his face because he believed that he was better then everyone else because of his fucking bloodline. It made me fucking sick to call him family. I really wish I only had Ateara and Uley blood in me and not Black.

"Leah are you going to answer me," Billy pressed on with a small undertone of Alpha in his voice.

Resisting the urge to growl at him I wrapped my arms around Bella's waist calming myself down. "From what I seen lately Quil is closer to then he is I say in the next two weeks Quil will be joining the pack."

"How close is Jacob," Billy pressed.

"A month...maybe two," I answered shaking slightly. "Maybe you should be more worried about your daughter. Last time I checked she's been very moody and isn't she three years older then Jake." this caused him to give me a death glare.

Because he was so wrapped up in the fact that he wanted Jacob to run everything he brushed Rachel to the side as if she had no chance of shifting. Maybe because if she did shift everything he been telling Jacob would fall apart. She was the oldest of Black children so it was her birthright right to become Alpha. Just the pure thought of that must scare the living shit out of him. All of his promises to his son would be broken as he watched his daughter lead the pack.

Sam, Paul, and I already talked about the possibility of this happening. Sam couldn't want to step down and hand over the alpha position to her. His wolf and him both knew that they were only supposed to be Beta while Quil would come in as a Gamma. Paul didn't really care along as Rachel didn't have a stick up her ass like Jacob did. And I really hoped she did shift just to piss Billy off. He needed to realize that things don't stay the same forever and there was a good reason for that.

"Is there anyway to push Jacob into shifting sooner," Billy questioned ignoring my comment.

Sam sighed heavily as he stared at Billy in disbelief. "Billy why don't you watch your daughter for the time being," Mom suggested as she crossed her arms. "If my daughter thinks there is a chance that she will-"

"MY DAUGHTER ISN'T A FREAK," Billy shouted cutting her off.

"NOR IS MINE," Dad shouted right back at him. "Shifting has always been a honor! I can't believe you William Black! You disrespect my daughter, my wife, and my family blood."

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave," Sam's imprint Emily stated walking to the front door.

Billy looked at Dad, then me, and finally Emily bowing his head in shame. "Maybe I should go," he mumbled. "Harry I'm sorry for out stepping many line today. I've just been very stressed about a lot of this. Robin is staying in New York and things been a lot more hectic without her around."

"Maybe you just need to talk to the spirits to clear you mind old friend," Dad said not hiding his disappointment in his childhood friend.

"Maybe your right."

* * *

_**A/N: And that is it for this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed. Can't wait to answer more questions. **_


	4. She's not the one

** Ty: Would Bella be with someone else?**

_**Yes she will be but I'm not going to tell who.**_

** ShadowCub: Didn't Seth and Leah have three of the original pack bloodlines running through them?**

**_Yes the do. Sue gave them the Black and Uley bloodline while Harry gave them the Ateara bloodline. (If I'm not right please let me know and I will fix it.)_  
**

**Ice Moon 14 Did you add a OC for Billys daughter? Is Rachel a twin?**

_**Yes I added an OC for Billy's daughters. Her name is Robin and she is the middle child. Rachel isn't a twin in this one. I wanted to take out the twin thing and just make a new sister. Don't worry there will be many OCs in here. Some from Trust Me will be in this story as well.**_

_**A/N: Sorry for the short chapters lately. I am working on lengthening the future chapters. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy. :) **_

* * *

There are a few minutes of silence after Billy left as everyone tried to figure out what happened. Billy has never been this much of an ass with the whole female wolf thing before. Something had to be going on with him.

"Leah do you really think that Rachel is close to shifting," Dad asked cutting the silence.

"Yes I do," I replied nonchalantly. "Ask Paul."

"Paul?"

"From what I seen when she wasn't hooking up with random girls is clear signs that she will shift. Within this week alone she has been getting temperamental," Paul explained.

"If she shifts before Jacob that would make her-"

"Alpha," Sam said finishing Dad's sentence. "That's why Billy is getting nervous. Even though he won't plainly say it he believes that only men should lead and protect the tribe."

"That's not surprising," Mom sighed heavily. "There's a counsel meeting tonight, I will bring up the possibility of more female wolves. Even if most of them brush it off it will some of them to start watching the girls around the tribe. Spirits knows that we don't need any accidents to happen in a school or anything." Mom rubbed her forehead as she thought over everything. "We should get going." Dad gave me a quick nod as he lead Mom out. His nod usually meant that he was going to talk to me when we were alone.

Once they were gone everyone looked at Sam with questioning eyes. "Alright we still have a few things to go over before I let you guys go," Sam said sitting on the floor. "First thing first Embry you can't hang out with Quil and Jacob for the time being."

"But you said that I would be fine," Embry growled.

"Yes, but there is the chance of one of them saying or doing something that rubs you the wrong way and you shift. They can't know that all of the stories we were told throughout our whole childhood is true yet."

"Besides from the look of it you won't have to worry about blowing them off for too long," I offered trying to make him feel slightly better about things.

"I guess," was the only reply that I got.

"Next thing on our list...we will be having a bonfire in two weeks to officially welcome Embry and whoever else by then shifts into the pack."

"That;s nice and all but I would like to go home now if we aren't going to be talking about anything real important," Paul grumbled. "I have to finish my homework, if I fail my English class my mother is going to kill you and me both."

"Well I do have one more thing to talk about but it's a wolf only thing."

I began to growl while I glared at Sam. "Whatever you have to say you can say in front of Bella. "She's part of the pack just like Emily is."

"Leah," Sam warned.

"Leah calm down," Bella whispered into my ear. "I'm sure Emily wouldn't mind if I helped her in the kitchen while you guys talk."

I wanted to argue with them both that she could stay but there was no point in prolonging things with a fight. If I fought the word imprint would come up and that would cause more problems then I needed. "Alright," I mumbled begrudgingly. Releasing her from my hold I kissed her cheek softly. "Be careful in there please.

she giggled softly as she stood. "The only place you shouldn't worry about me is in the kitchen. I'm amazing in there."

My wolf whined as she thought back to the time she nearly cut her finger off. "Just be careful." She nodded her head, gave me a quick kiss, and then quickly left the living room. Once she was out of eyesight I turned my eyes to Same. "What do you need to talk about that she had to leave Sam?"

"You have to leave her," he stated as calmly as possible. "With the chance of imprinting hanging in the air you run the risk of hurting her badly."

"Wait what's imprinting," Embry asked.

"the short version is it's when you find your soul mate. You look into their eyes and they are the only person that matters to you. They become your reason for living," Sam replied quickly. "Even though it's supposed to be rare there is the chance that it will happen."

I began to shake as I stared at Sam with complete rage. "You can't make me leave her Sam," I growled trying to stay quite. "I will not imprint on anyone as long as I have her! I know that as a fact!"

There was no way in hell he was going to order me to leave Bella. I know we have a bright future ahead of us no matter what Sam thought. On top of that I already had to give up so much after becoming a wolf, I be damned if I had to give up another good thing in my life.

"It's not about what you thing you know," Sam insisted. "It's about saving her the hurt that will come. I just have a feeling she isn't the one for you. It's just a matter of time until it happens."

"It won't happen," I tried to reason with him. I just had to make him understand. "She is the only one for me Sam!"

"Leah," Paul murmured as he tried not to look at me. "You know I'm rooting for you because I can see just how much you guys love each other. But just think about what he's saying...I'm not saying leave her or anything like that. I just think you should think about what he's saying. I nodded my head slowly as I tried to calm myself down. Paul always been supportive of me when my relationship came into play. So when he said something about it I try to take it into consideration. "Can we go now?"

"Yes," Sam sighed heavily. "Embry stay so I can give you a quick training session."

I stood up and began to walk towards the kitchen but stopped when I felt a hand grasp my shoulder. "Leah can you check on Rachel real quick," Sam asked .

Shrugging off his hand I looked him directly in his eyes. "Sure but stop telling me what to do with my relationship. Not all of us are as lucky as you to imprint on their high school sweetheart," I replied coldly.

"Ms. Clearwater can we go now," Bella asked softly while poking her head around the corner.

"Yeah, we just have to make a quick stop at the Blacks'," I replied walking towards her. "Don't worry this won't take long."

_(Outside Blacks' House)_

Walking up to the Blacks' house I sighed in relief when the only scent I picked up was Rachel's. After the little argument with Billy I just didn't want to deal with him. And Jacob? Well let's just say I don't think my wolf could handle his cocky attitude right now.

"She's in the garage," I stated as I walked towards the back.

"Okay let's get this over with," Bella sighed.

"Don't worry this is only a checkup with a quick conversation so I can tell how close she is to shifting."

As we turned the corner to find a 6'0" pissed off Rachel tossing her tools around. This was most definitely not what I was expecting to find. "Wait right here," I whispered into Bella's Ear. "I don't want you to get hurt."

Walking into the garage I quickly dodged a hammer flying in my direction. "Oh my god," Rachel squeaked as she rushed towards me. "I'm so sorry cousin, I thought you were Jacob."

"It's okay now that you informed me that the hammer was really for Jacob's head. I actually feel a little bit better now," I joked as I examined the mild destruction that was left on her wake. "What did my little cousin do this time?"

"He went on one of his rants about being better then me because he's the first born son of the Black bloodline. I'm so fucking sick and tired of him and his bullshit," she almost growled. Another push like this on and she will be part of the pack. Great..."You know he even had the nerve to tell me that I should fucking leave like Robin did."

"Why don't you come over and hang out with us," Bella asked. My head snapped over to the direction of her voice. Of course she isn't going to listen to me...it's not like she ever have. "I mean if that's okay with you Leah."

Well I guess I will be taking a cold shower tonight. "Uh...I don't mind at all."

"I guess I could do that," Rachel shrugged as she stared at Bella. "Unless you guys have couple things to do."

Resisting the urge to pull Bella closer to me and growl I stuffed my hands into my pocket. "We can do that later," I mumbled unhappily. Bella elbowed me lightly making me sigh heavily. "Come by whenever you want."

"Sure thing. I have to clean up my mess first and send out a few e-mails. So I'll be over in about an hour."

"Sounds great."


	5. Food for thought

**ShadowCub: Leah hasn't imprinted yet?**

_**She has not imprinted on anyone yet. That won't happen for awhile sadly.**_

**kamooi: You said Rachel was 6 foot. How tall is Leah?**

_**Instead of just giving you Leah's height I'll give you the whole packs height so you know where everyone stands. :D**_

_**Leah is 6'2'**_

_**Sam is 6'8"**_

_**Paul is 6'4"**_

_**Embry is 6'2 1/2**_

_**A/N: I want to once again thank everyone who did review or add me and my story to their favorites. But there is something I have to tell you guys that some of you are going to laugh as hard as I did or completely ignore this and go to the story. The other day someone sent me a pm asking me why I didn't demand reviews from my readers. After laughing for a few I sent them a message saying I don't care about reviews. And everyone has the right to choose not to review at all. Shortly after that I got a reply saying I was stupid. Once again laughing at their childish behavior I just plainly told them that begging for reviews from people is stupid. **_

_**I just thought I should share that bit with you guys because this is like the third time this person messaged me about the same thing. Anywho I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and thank you for reading my mini rant. You guys are the best.**_

(My House)

The walk back to my house was quite and quick. I knew I wasn't going to get lucky because Bella hated having sex when she knew someone was on their way over. So my goal before Rachel came over was to take a shower and choke my chicken as much as possible. Both goals should be possible with the time limit I have.

Walking through my living room to the kitchen I went straight to the cabinets looking for something to eat. Finding a box of granola bars I began to devour the box. Not having anything to eat all day since my patrol became a babysitting job I was fucking starving. Shoving two bars into my mouth I looked over to Bella and offered her the box.

"No I'm not interested in that," she said walking slowly over to me.

Swallowing the granola bars quickly I started to move towards the cabinets again. "Do you want something-" Bella cut me off as soon as she grabbed my now erect cock. "Um...what's going on?"

"Well I know you were hoping to finish what we started," she purred. "And I was hoping I could get a mouth full."

"A mouth full," I asked staring at her in amazement. Bella has never been this blunt when it came to sex unless she was in heat. Taking a long sniff I couldn't help the groan that slipped out of my mouth as I smelled her heat.

Instead of responding she unzipped my shorts and watched with a look of pure awe as my cock sprung forward. "Wow your always so hard for me." She ran a finger over my tip causing me to groan again. A few moments later I watched the tip of her tongue poke out of her mouth and slowly run over my head tasting the pre-cum that was leaking slowly out. "Mmm...so good," she purred.

"Oh sweet Spirits," I groaned lowly. "Do you want to go to my room?" Instead of answering she engulfed me into her mouth fully. "Here's...fine too."

Soon the house was filled with my moans. For this to be her first blowjob I'm pretty blown away by how good she was, thank you Google. Taking me all the way into her mouth as she allowed her tongue to lick my shaft while she did so. She was amazing.

I started to feel the familiar tingle of a orgasm crawling up. "I'm close...Bella," I manged to moan out.

Expecting for her to stop I reached down to finish myself off. Surprisingly Bella swatted my hand away as she began to suck faster and harder. It didn't take long for me to reach my peak. Before I exploded in her mouth I grabbed the back of her head and had her take every inch I had to offer. As my cum filled her mouth she groaned happily as she swallowed every drop.

Slowly pulling myself out of her mouth I grinned evilly at her. Pulling her up I bent her over the counter and pushed her panties to the side. Grabbing my cock I started to rub it along her soaked slit. "You've been a very naughty girl," I growled into her ear. "And I like that a lot." Not giving her a chance to say anything I slammed myself fully into her. "So fucking wet."

"Only for you," she moaned loudly.

(Thirty Minutes Later)

"Now are you hungry," I chuckled as I pulled my shorts back on.

Hopping off the counter and repositioning her dress Bella made a beeline to the cabinets. "Rachel should be here any minute," Bella stated opening and closing a cabinet. "I'll cook something and we can all have a nice meal while we talk. And I'm sure when Seth get's back from surfing he's going to be starving. I can make the roast-"

"Bella," I sighed heavily as I cut her off. "Slow down for a second, Bells. I didn't ask about everyone else, just about you."

"I'm not hungry, Leah."

"I'll make you a sandwich while you prep dinner and please don't give me. You and I both know you need to eat something."

"Fine," she huffed.

The doorbell rung signifying that Rachel was finally here. "It's open," I shouted as I took out the sandwich fixings.

"Sorry I'm a bit late," Rachel called out as she walked into the house. "I had to stop at my job to pick up my cell phone."

"Not a problem," Bella assured her. "In fact we were having a very important conversation before you got here. So the extra time it took for you to get didn't even go notice by us."

"Oh...do you guys want to reschedule or something? I don't want to cause an inconvenience or anything for you guys."

"Don't be silly we invited you here. Besides our conversation is all done now."

Conversation? Well if you call having sex in the kitchen a conversation then sign me up for another one. Usually our normal conversations have never been so awesome. they normally were serious talks about our future (which I also loved) or arguments. "Ah...do you want a sandwich? Bells is making an amazing dinner for us but I'm afraid that it'll be a bit before it's done," I asked trying not to get my mind stuck on the very sexy "conversation" we had only a few moments ago. All I need is for my cousin to see my "excitement".

"No I'm okay for the time being. Where's Seth?"

"Surfing," I chuckled as I cut Bella's sandwich into four squares. "Ever since he saw Dad surf when he was five that's all the kid ever really wants to do." Walking over to Belle I placed her plate next to her and planted a soft kiss on her cheek. "Is there anything you would like for me to do for you," I whispered softly into her ear.

"Nope I have it under control," she answered with a warm smile. "Why don't you guys have some bonding time in the living room?"

Bonding time? "Like talking and what not?"

"What else do you think I mean?"

Looking at Rachel and then turning back to Bella I sighed heavily. Any conversation we will have had to be away from anything that would piss her off. I don't want to have to explain to my mother why all of her furniture was destroyed for the fifth time this year. The last time it happened it was Seth who walked in to see the mess first. The poor kid called mom asking if she knew what happened. Which lead to her lying to him and yelling at me. I'm still not allowed to play Halo...

"Right...ah Rachel...let's get out of Bella's way and do some catching up in the living room." Rachel gave me a short nod as she turned and walked into the living room. "I'm just a shout away if you need help with anything."

"I know Hun. Now go and keep her company."

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm going," I pouted as I slowly walked into the living room. Plopping down on the couch I ran a hand through my messy hair. Now what are we going to talk about? "Sooo..."

"Why did you cut you hair," she asked tilting her head to the side. "Is it because of that Sam prick?"

No, I had to cut my hair so when I turned into a big fucking wolf so my fur wouldn't be in my face. "Sam isn't that bad of a guy," I mumbled off a half ass defense for my Alpha. "I wanted to do something new you know. Besides it's easier to deal with now."

"Right...I suppose. What do you think about Jacob and Billy thinking that only the male Blacks are important?"

What is this? Ask Leah a ton of random fucking question hour? "I don't really care for it. That's how Billy was raised and now it's his turn to pollute Jacob's mind with that shit."

"Don't tell them I said this but I think the next person to actually run things in the tribe should either me you or Seth," she said quickly as if those very words would get her into trouble. "I mean if it's about bloodline and all that bullshit you guys should be the next in line. Thanks to Aunty Sue you have both Black and Uley and Uncle Harry gave you guys the Ateara bloodline. You guys have the strongest blood in the tribe. If you have kids they should have the right to run shit too."

"You think so?"

"Yeah I think so," she chuckled lightly. "Besides I think it would be good for the tribe to be ran by someone else. It'll be like a new start." Pausing she looked towards the kitchen with a small smirk on her lips. "Let's get off this topic for the time being. It was just something to get your mind thinking. But I want to ask you a bit of a personal question Cousin. Is that okay with you?"

"It depends on the question," I said lightly.

"What do you see in Bella?"

"What...what do you mean," I questioned confused at where this was coming from.

"What do you see in her," she repeated. "What is it about her that makes you want to be with her?"

"Oh...um there is a lot of things about her that makes me want her. She's smart, funny, caring, reliable, honest and so damn loving. The way she looks at me when she thinks I'm not looking or the way she babbles about random crap just makes my day." I knew there was a huge ass grin on my face as I went on about all of the things I loved about Bella. That girl had me wrapped around her finger so tightly that anyone that didn't know better would believe that she was my imprint. "I just don't see a future with her not by my side."

Rachel nodded her head slowly as she thought over everything that I said. "Maybe that's why Jacob is in love with her."

"Jacob is in love with...Bella," I questioned as I felt my body begin to shake. There was no way in hell that that little piece of shit was ever going to get a chance with her.

"At lease that's what he proclaims. He knows better then try to do something about his feelings when she is with you."

"Is there any other reason why you want to know my feelings for her," I asked trying to calm down.

She chuckled as she sat back lazily. "I've been thinking about my future during my last threesome. Sex without the annoying strings attached is great but I want to find someone that I can keep around and be happy with."

"So you want to find someone like-"

"No," she cut me off. "I don't want someone like Bella. Don't get me wrong she's a nice girl and all. But I want someone who can give me something that I didn't know that I needed or even wanted. Besides there is only one Bella and she yours. That's how it should stay." That made me relax a bit. She stretched lazily as she thought over something. "Haven't you guys been dating for like five years?"

"The second week of September will be our three year anniversary," I stated happily.

"Three years? God Leah when are you going to purpose to the girl? Most people on the Res would be married with at least two kids by now."

Chuckling I rubbed the back of my neck and quickly looked in the direction of the kitchen. I really didn't want Bella to hear the next thing that was going to come out of my mouth. When there was no sign of her nearby I turned back to Rachel with the biggest grin I could muster on my face. "I plan to do it very soon," I said as lowly as possible. "I love her so much and I don't know how much longer I can go without making her mine."

"When are you going to do this?"

"On our anniversary. I have everything planned out already. I just have to get Charlie and Old Quil's blessings _**(A/N: I figure when the mother is out of the picture the closest relative is the next one to be asked)**_and pick something nice to wear."

"Well you better ask Old Quil when Lil Quil isn't around. He's very protective of his favorite cousin."

Ugh don't I know it. I remember when he threatened me after Bella and my first date. I have nothing but respect for the kid but I really do not want to deal with his endless questions. He should try questioning Bella sometimes, hell he sees her more then me anyway.

"I'm asking while Quil is at summer school so I can avoid all of that."

"Good plan," she chuckled lightly.

"What's a good plan," Bella asked as she took a seat next to me.

"I was telling her my plan for the house I want to but," I replied quickly. Yes, lying is very wrong but when your planning a very large surprise lying is sometimes needed. "You know the one near Second Beach."

"I didn't know you were seriously thinking about buying it."

"I figured no one else is even looking at it why not?"

"Because it's a complete wreck. Do you know how long it will take to restore it? It's more trouble than it's worth."

Resisting the urge to roll my eyes I rubbed my forehead. "In the end it'll be worth the time and effort."

The door opened before she could say anything else and in comes Seth, Ashley, Lizzy, Collin and Brady. "Hey guys," Bella greeted them with a warm smile.

"Hey Bells," Seth waved with his normal grin on his face. "Hey Rach, it's good to see you out and about."

"Hey Seth," she greeted with a smile.

"Leah, do you know if Dad is in the game room? We thought we would hang out here until nine."

"He's not here. What happens at nine," I asked curiously.

"The new Iron Man movie is coming out."

"Oh that's the one you've been really excited about?"

"Yep."

"Do you need some cash?"

"Naw, Dad gave me a few bucks already. We're going downstairs now."

"Okay." I sat still for a bit as I waited for Seth and his friends to leave the room. "Does it really matter if I want to take my time and rebuild that place? I think it would be an amazing place to settle down and raise a family."

She looked at me with a shy smile. "You want to raise a family," she asked softly.

"Of course I do," I whispered into her ear. "I looked forward to the day I get to see you carrying my pups."

"You want kids with me?!"

Laughing lightly I nuzzled her neck. "Of course I want kids with you. I want everything thing with you Bells."

"I hate to interrupt your little moment that you guys are having but I just want to remind you that I am still here," Rachel stated nonchalantly.

Chuckling I placed a kiss on Bella's neck I pulled back and looked at Rachel with a light grin. "Sorry Cuz."

"I don't believe you," she chuckled lightly. "Bella how is you cousin doing?"

"Quil? Um...he's doing okay," she answered with a frown. "Why do you ask?"

"Well him and Jacob got into it about something last week. I didn't know if he brought it up to you or not."

"Nope he hasn't said anything to me about it. But you know how he is when he gets into it with one of the guys. One moment he's pissed off the next he's joking around again."

"Very true."


	6. New hope

**ShadowCub 5/10/13 . chapter 5**

**Is it just me or did Bella act a little strange?**

**Just a bit. But it's before her monthly and most females get a bit grumpy/horny.**

** BloodAuthor 5/12/13 . chapter 5**

**all i want to know is if Bella and Leah are going to be together?**

**No they aren't. Sorry.**

**A/N: Sorry it took me a bit to update I had finals and what not. So I was really focused on school but since that's done with til June 10th I will try to update this story weekly. I'm not gonna make any promises though. And I would like to say I'm getting back into writing _Sam's Little Sister _and _No On_e _Said it Would be Easy._ Dusk however is still on hold I'm still trying to figure out where I wanted to go with it. I feel like I rushed some parts and I'm thinking about starting over. What does everyone think about that? **

**Anywho I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

After our small conversation was over we spent the rest of the night catching up with Rachel and enjoying Bella's amazing cooking. Around elven o'clock Rachel deiced that it was time to head back home and try to get some sleep before she had to go to work. Once Rachel left I helped Bella pack up the leftovers. it didn't take long for everything to be put up and the dishwasher to be filled.

Now I was leaning against the nearest wall as a smile spread across my face. Bella was trying to reach for a cup in the cabinet. Chuckling lightly I walked behind her and easily reached over her grabbing the cup she wanted. "Here you go Sunshine," I said softly as she turned around to grab the cup.

"Thank you Sweetie," she replied with a warm smile.

"Anything for you." I wrapped my arms slowly around her as I brought her in for a hug. Inhaling her scent I couldn't help the sigh of content that escaped my mouth. How could Sam think that someone was going to come between us?

"I'm going to hop in the shower, unless you want to go first," she sighed happily as she tried to squeeze me.

"I'll take a shower after you Love," I replied making no move to release he. "I wish I didn't have this wolf crap to deal with."

"Why," she asked pulling back slightly so she could look into my eyes. "You are meant for great things Leah. Why would you wish for something like that?!"

Well there are tons of reasons that I didn't want this wolf stuff. I was stuck in Washington for the rest of my life. There was the fact that if I lost my cool for a split second I could hurt someone close to me. The wolf caused my Dad to have a near fetal heart attack when I first shifted. Oh and most important reason of all my wolf can pick my soul mate without my permission. What was the reason for me to want something like this?

"I...there's a lot of reasons not to want this..."

"Like?"

"Like having a say in my life."

"You still have a say in your life."

"Barely," I stated releasing her from my hold. "I'm stuck here for the rest of my life because I have to protect the tribe. If I don't agree to something that Sam says he can Alpha order me to do it. Everything I do effects the pack one way or another. The only thing I have say in is who I'm with." And that was as long as my wolf didn't deem another person as a better match.

"If you don't want to stay here why don't you leave the pack when I graduate? That way we can go live our lives together and you don't have to deal with the whole pack stuff?"

I wish it was that easy but there was no way I could leave the pack. Wolves belonged in packs because alone they become wild and very dangerous. At least that's what it said in the Uley's bloodline journals. It went into great detail of how the pack at the time had to rip apart an ex-pack mate after the wolf began to eat the tribe members. To say I don't want to loose my mind or eat people would be like saying the sky is blue.

"Wolves can't be alone," I stated simply. "I really wish it was possible because I would do it in a heartbeat."

"How are you so sure that it's not possible?"

"It was in one of the Uley books."

"Being a wolf is pretty complex," she started as she rested her left hand over my heart. "But you are the same woman I fell for three years ago. I know your stress with everything that's going in in your life. But I know you can handle it because you are one of the strongest and most stubbornest person I know. I believe that you can do and will do some amazing things because your too stubborn not to." She paused for a brief second as if she was debating whether she should say something or not. "Do you remember what you told me three months before we started dating?"

How could I not remember it? She was crying because jerkoff was bullying her about only being half Quileute. And when those deep brown eyes looked into mine I couldn't help the words that flew out my mouth. "My name is Leah Clearwater and I think you have amazing eyes. I'm making it my goal to chase after you for as long as it take to make you mine because it will be worth being able to look into your amazing eyes and know your mine."

"Exactly," she chuckled. Feeling my cheeks start to heat up I began to rub the back of my neck. I didn't think I actually said it out loud. "I denied to go out with you for three months until I finally gave in and gave you a chance."

"I'm glad you took a chance on me."

Smiling she hugged me tightly. "I'm glad I did too." she pulled away from me and started to make her way to the bathroom. She stopped in the doorway and looked over her shoulder at me. "Did you imprint on me," she asked softly.

My blood froze as I stared at he in disbelief. How did she know about imprinting? Did Emily tell her? "How...how do you know about im-imprinting," I stuttered out.

"Since I already know about the whole wolf thing I conviced Charlie to allow me to see the Ateara journals. It had a very long and thorough chapter on imprinting. So please tell me if you did or not."

There was a moment of silence as I just stared at her. "I...I-"

"Leah just tell me please. I really need to know."

"I didn't..." I croaked out as I felt tears slowly pour out. She was going to leave not she knew about imprinting. I couldn't blame her for not wanting to hold on to the same faith/hope that I was holding onto. "I understand if you want to leave..."

"Leah you do know as long as your wolf feels some type of attraction to me you not going to imprint, right?"

What the hell was she talking about? Imprinting happens without warning or want. "How do you know that?"

"In the journal it explained that Quil I was married and didn't imprint on anyone until his wife was killed by a vampire. He went into detail about how his wolf was smitten with her." She turned to face me fully with a small smile on her lips. "Is your wolf smitten with me?"

Was she? Taking a deep breath I could feel my wolf howl happily at the question. She began to replay all of the moments we spent cuddling with her, kissing her, and loving her. She even recalled the time we almost beat the living hell out Mike Dickhead Newton for flirting with her. She loved Bella as much as I did.

"She is," I sighed in relief. If the journal was right I had something to really hold on to. "She loves you as much as I do."

"I'm glad she does," Bella replied. "We'll be fine and you should read more the journals more. I'm going to hop into the shower now."

Chuckling I rubbed the back of my neck. "Okay."

Once she was out of my sight I laid my head on the counter. In only ten minutes Bella found a way to smooth away my worries. Maybe Sam will back off now that I had this knowledge. "I can't imprint as long as my wolf loved her," I said out loud. "Fuck you Sam."

The front door opened and I could smell my mother's lily scent followed by my dad's cinnamon one. Once I heard the door close I picked my head off the counter and walked to the living room. Hopefully they had some good news from the meeting or at least the some news that wouldn't ruin my great mood.

"Leah are you hear," Dad shouted.

"Yeah I'm right herer," I answered as I entered the living room.

"Oh, you can't scare me like that," Dad chuckled. "My heart may be stronger now but I'm not ready to test how strong it is yet."

"Sorry Dad...Um did you need something?"

"Yes, I wanted to tell you what happened at tonight's meeting."

"All good news I hope."

"I think you will like what you hear," Mom said as she made her way to the stairs. "I'm going to be now. I have the early shift at the clinic tomorrow."

"Alright Mom. Goodnight."

"Night."

Taking a seat on the couch I leaned back and waited for my dad to speak. If there was some good news I was excited to hear it. Mostly because Mom never had anything good to say after a meeting. For her to say there was good new it had to be good.

"So what's going on with Rachel," he asked taking a seat across from me.

"She's on the borderline of shifting. I'm pretty sure she'll be joining the pack in a few days and that's being very generous."

"Okay, just keep an eye on her for the next couple of days. We don't want anyone to get hurt." He sat back and rubbed the scruff on his chin. "The Elders have agreed to start watching the girls with any of the main bloodline in them."

"That's great! Now I have to just go through all the journals to see who we should be keeping an eye on."

"If Rachel doesn't shift in the next couple of days Billy convinced them to have Rachel stay with Robin for a couple of weeks."

"What the fuck is he thinking," I growled. "She's so close to shifting that I'm actually surprised that she kept her shit together this long."

"He believes that sending her away will slow down the shift. What he didn't say was that he hopes it'll slow down enough so Jacob can shift."

Of course he would try and find a way to make Jacob Alpha. What is his deal with this crap? Standing up I cracked my neck to calm down a bit. "Is that all?"

"Did Bella finally ask you about imprinting?"

I frowned at him. "Yes, how do you know about that?"

"She asked me about it. She was worried that your wolf was looking for someone else."

My wolf whined at his statement. Bella had nothing to worry about at all. She was the only one that I wanted and my wolf was happy with us being together. I wasn't going anywhere unless she ordered me to.

"I'm...going to take a shower."

"Good night."

"Night Dad."

Walking up to my room I walked in to find Bella in one of my super fluffy towels. She turned around with a light blush on her face. "I thought you were still downstairs talking to your parents."

"We just finished talking," I answered giving her a light smile. "Do you need something to wear tonight."

"That would be nice," she chuckled.

Opening my closet door I found my old high school soccer jersey and a matching pair of shorts. Turning to her I placed them down. "I hope you still like wearing my jersey."

"You know I love wearing it."

"I was hoping you still did. Bella...why did you talk to my dad about the imprinting thing."

"Well I was going to ask my dad but Harry was watching the game with him. He saw I had something to ask and you know how our dad's are. Once they see that something is bothering us they won't stop until they know what it is."

"I just don't want you to worry that I'm going to leave you because I'm not. I don't want anyone else but you."

"I know," she whispered softly. "I feel the same way Leah."

"Good because I really want to spend forever with you."


	7. Step 1 and 2

(Two Days Later)

"So when are you getting their blessings," Paul asked running pass me.

"Once I'm finished with this patrol," I answered picking up me speed to pass him up. "Bella goes to work in about an hour. Charlie isn't going to be home until Bella leaves. So everything should workout."

"Unless he's still pissed about walking in on you guys having sex in the living room."

"That was a year ago," I said defensively.

"Yeah before you joined the penis club. How is that going for you by the way? Growling I continued to run. "I mean you only get one for a week but I'm sure you put it to good use when you get it."

"Paul if you keep fucking talking about my sex life you won't have one. Understood?"

"Yep. So your penis is gone now, right?"

"Yes Paul."

"How does it feel when-"

"Your pushing your luck Paul."

"Alright I'll shut up now."

"Good boy."

(Two Hours Later)

Pulling into the Swan's driveway I sighed heavily. With Charlie being part of the Elder it'll be a bit hard to actually get his blessings. Knowing that his daughter wasn't my imprint made him a bit...pissy with me.

_"Also knowing that your fucking his daughter doesn't help much," my wolf sighed lightly.  
_

"Didn't I tell you not to say anything to me," I growled turning off my car.

_"I can say what I want when I want. I just choose not to this long."_

"You're the reason that this is already going to be so fucking hard. Why did you have to ruin my life?"

"Blame your strong bloodline. Not me. Trust me, if I could I would've imprinted on the lovely in a hot second. It's not my choice really. But what she said a couple of days ago is true. I won't imprint on anyone else because I love her."

"Then why didn't you imprint on her, dammit?!"

"You really don't fucking listen. I DON'T HAVE A FUCKING CHOICE, DIBSHIT!"

"You fucking shit-" a knock on my window cut me off mid sentence. Looking out the window there stood Charlie glaring daggers at me. "Shit," I mumbled.

Opening the car door I quickly got out. "Is everything okay," he asked studying me. "I heard you pull up about ten minutes ago. So I came out here to see what was going on with you."

"Oh...I...I...ah... was talking...to my...wolf..."

"Right, wolf crap. Anyway you do know that Isabella is at work, right?"

"Ah...yeah." Come on Leah just spit it out already. What's the worst he can do? Well besides shooting me in the fucking face. But I guess if he didn't do that after catching us in the middle of having sex he won't do it now. "Um...I actually came to...to"

"Spirits just spit it out Leah. You're a wolf for crying out loud."

He's right! If I can hunt vampires I can ask for his blessings. "I love Isabella, Sir, and I came here to tell you that I want to marry her...I-I know that I didn't imprint on her and all..." Come on...spit the rest out...your almost there Leah. "But there is no way I'm going to imprint on anyone else as long as my wolf feels the same as I do. So Chief Swan...I, Leah Clearwater, would be honored to have your blessings."

There was a long thick silence as I waited for him to say anything. He wasn't changing colors or glaring at me so there's no way in hell for me to know what he was thinking. Fucking Great! Right now I would take being punched in the face over this silence.

"Charlie, you and I both have read the journals," Old Quil said strongly. "If the girl loves little Isabelle like she say she does then give her blessings already. I know I will give mine to her as soon as you're done."

Charlie rubbed his mustache as he started at me with a thoughtful look on his face. "But Uncle what if her wolf gets tired of my _daughter _and looks for someone else? You're not going to be that has to watch her cry! You're not going to be the one who has to try to pick her up, while telling her she is good enough. You read the other journal-"

"Enough young one," Old Quil sighed cutting Charlie off. "I know what the other journal says but it also says the only way for that to happen was if the human's feelings changes just the slightest."

What in the world are they talking about? I just want the blessings so I can pick the ring up before the store closes. _"Shut up," My wolf growled. "Just watch."_

"Fine but by the Spirits if you hurt my little girl I'll kill you." Kill me? I'm supposed to pay attention so he can tell me he'll kill me. Great job wolf. "I give you my blessings...to take my daughter as your wife. Let this...bring our families together as one."

"Leah you have my blessings as well. It just saddens me that Renée isn't here to give you the blessings. Young Clearwater let this be the first step to a bright future for the both of you."

Grinning fully I stuffed my hands into my pockets trying not to jump and down in joy. Step one was over now time to finish step two. "Thank you guys so much," I almost shouted as I opened my car door. "You don't know how much this means to me."

Old Quil chuckled as he shuffled back into the house. Charlie looked annoyed as he took a few steps away from the car. Not wanting to take a chance and piss him off I quickly hopped into the car. Taking out my cell phone I dialed the only jewelry store that was near La Push.

"Jewels' Jewelry, Jewels speaking," an overly happy voice chimed.

Pulling off slowly I gave Charlie a quick wave. "Hi, my name is Leah and I was wondering if I could set up an appointment to look at engagement rings today."

"Alright Leah I have an opening at five o'clock."

"That would actually be great. I have to stop at my soon-to-be job."

"Okay I'm penciling you in at five o'clock and the representative that will be seeing you is Lizzy. Now the last question I have for you is what is the price range you want to start at?"

"Four thousand to seven thousand."

"Okay, we will have them all set out for you when you get here."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Hanging up I sighed lightly. Once I pick the ring I had to figure out where I was going to pop the question. Which I had a few ideas but I still have to make sure they are available during our anniversary. If they weren't I would have to make a plan Z that doesn't include ripping my fur out.

Sighing heavily I turned into he sporting good store parking lot. I still had about a month before our anniversary. That's enough time to figure everything out without being overly stressed out. It's not like she was going to say no or anything. It just have to be a day she'll remember for the rest of her life. No pressure. Right?

parking close to the store I reached over to the passenger's side and quickly grabbed the randomness that I piled on the seat. Tossing everything into the back I chuckled lightly. Bella was going to scold me about my messy car like she always did.

A guitar rip caused me to jump. Pulling out my cell phone I answered quickly. "Hello?"

"Leah my fucking dad wants me to spend a few weeks with Robin," Rachel shouted into the phone.

"You don't have to yell at me," I sighed heavily. Damn sensitive hearing. "Are you going?"

"Well...yeah. Robin kinda asked me to come so I could help her with a few things. If she didn't call while dad was trying to make me pack I wouldn't be going. But who does he think he is calling my job, before he even spoke to me, and having them give me a month off."

If Billy keeps going like this she's going to shift before he can even push Jacob to shift. Man...I thought he was smarter than this. "When are you leaving," I sighed scratching the back of my head.

"Tomorrow night."

The passenger door opened letting Bella's sweet scent in. Looking over as she got in I gave her a light smile. "Rach the only thing that I cn say is don't let him get to you. Maybe a month away will do you some good, you know? Clear your head, get away from your brother's rants and your Dad being a jerk off about shit. Relax while you can up there."

"Right...it's just pisses me off that he can fuck with my life just because he's the fucking chief."

"I know. I know. I'll have my dad talk to him because he's just keep over stepping lines again. But Rach I have to take Bella to lunch before her break is over."

"Right...I'll call you sometime next week and tell you how it's going."

"Have a good time up there...Oh and one more thing, cousin."

"Yeah, Leah?"

"Don't break too many hearts up there."

"I can't help it," she chuckled. "I'll go easy on them."

"Alright cos stay safe."

"You too."

Hanging up I Start the car and star heading towards the diner. "Sorry for the slight delay. Rachel was telling me how Billy called her job and requested she have a month off," I explained. "That was before he asked her to stay with Robin."

"Why would he do that?"

"My guess would be that he want to push Jacob to shift before she does. But he needs to realizes that all he's doing is pissing her off. So when she shifts it's going to be because of him."

"Do you think Jacob is going to shift before Rachel gets back?"

"Y-" _"No," My wolf cut me off. "You can't force a shift months before it's time. Everyone shifts at certain times for a reason."_

"Leah?"

Shaking my head I looked at Bella quickly and then looked back to the road. "Sorry my wolf was telling me something. Ah...I don't think so but who really knows." Pulling into the almost always empty parking lot I sighed lightly. "Let's just drop this for the time being. I'm sure you would like to talk about anything other than wolf stuff during your break."

"Yeah, like how you should clean your car."

Chuckling I nodded my head in agreement as I got out the car. This wasn't something she needed to worry about. Knowing Bella if we continued to talk about it she would let it get to her. Then I will have to hear about it until I talked to Mom, Dad, and Sam. Which I will have to do soon but now wasn't the time.

(Two Hours Later)

I was walking around the jewelry shop when the smell of strawberries and vanilla bombarded my nose. Raising my eyebrow I turned towards the door and found a woman with overly wavy black hair and bright freckles that danced across her nose. Her dark green eyes scanned across the room until they landed on me. She walked over to me with a smirk plastered on her face. I took in a quick sniff to find that her strawberry and vanilla scent had been enhanced a lot for. To the point it burned my nose.

"So gorgeous are you here by yourself," she asked with a voice of wind chimes.

My wolf began to claw at me as I forced myself not to growl. _"__Vampire," my wolf growled lowly._

"I am," I replied trying to keep my calm.

"Looking for someone special?"

I looked away as I felt my body began to tremble. "For the love of my life," I said through my now clenched teeth.

"She must be a lucky girl to have someone so sexy as yourself looking at engagement rings. Where are you from handsome?"

"La Push," I growled lowly as the trembling got worst. There was nothing but silence . I turned towards her and saw her eyes bulging out of her head. "Is there a problem?"

"You don't smell like a wolf. The Cullens said you guys stinks. But they also said there were only males could become wolves. Interesting."

"Did they tell you about the agreement they have with the pack?"

"Yes and I follow them quite well I think. So no need to go all wolf on me. From what the Carlisle says to me you guys actually have a good relationship with each other. Some would say it's so good that your friends."

"The Cullens are no friends of mine. They're the reason why my life is so fucked up. As far as I'm concern they're a filthy like you. Now I'm going to go back to look at rings while I wait for Lizzy to bring me some rings to look over."

"Sad that you feel that way, Handsome," she sighed. "If things don't work out with your lady friend look me up in Alaska. My family has a house up there and I wouldn't mind changing your mind about _leeches."_

"That's never going to happen," I growled.

"Leah," a light voice said.

"That's me," I said turning away from the leech.

* * *

_**A/N: I know it's been awhile and I have a lot of reasons why but I'm sure you guys could care less why. I will answer any question you guys may have next chapter.  
**_

_**So what do you guys think of this chapter and the nameless vampire.**_


End file.
